descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Genie Chic
:This article is about the episode. For the transcript, see Genie Chic/Transcript. "Genie Chic" is the seventh episode of the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World. It debuted on November 6, 2015. Overview Jordan forces Mal, Evie and their friends to follow her "genie chic" dress code when they pop in for a surprise visit in her magic lamp. Plot After being transported inside Jordan's lamp unannounced, Jordan is a little annoyed and tells them they cannot be dressed the way they are while inside her lamp. So to suit her dress code, she magically gives everyone, except Ben, new outfits. Evie loves her outfit, and while admiring her reflection in the mirror she thinks out loud about how she could add a few adjustments to it. But after Jordan glares at her she forgets all about it. Mal, Audrey, and Freddie love their new outfits as well, and much to her surprise Freddie realizes she is in Auradon. Unknown to them all, except Freddie, there was also someone else with them and was hiding in the shadows. When they heard the stranger sneeze Freddie claims it was her, saying she's allergic to lamps. After Ben admits that he has allergies as well, Freddie begins telling him all about her father's obsession with "The Other Side". So obsessed that he knows all the Death-days of every ghost, but can never remember Freddie's Birthday. Through sly charming, Freddie manages to convince Ben into inviting her to attend Auradon Prep, much to Audrey's shock and Mal's concern. Then before Ben can explain any preparations, Jordan interrupts as she wants them to take their little registration somewhere else, specifically away from her and not in her lamp. She tells Mal that in order to leave her lamp, she must use her last wish. Then after bidding her uninvited guests goodbye, Mal wishes they were out of the lamp and everyone poofs away. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft * Starring: ** China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier ** Dove Cameron as Mal ** Sofia Carson as Evie ** Sarah Jeffery as Audrey ** Mitchell Hope as Ben ** Ursula Taherian as Jordan Production notes Transcript Trivia *This is the first episode where the descendants are seen with new outfits. *The unknown character from "Lamp Sweet Lamp" reappears in this episode, and reveals to have curly blonde hair and dressed in red. *When Jordan gives Audrey her new outfit, she also gives her a new hairstyle that resembles Princess Jasmine's. *When Jordan said "What was that?", she didn't move her mouth at all. Screenshots Genie_Chic_1.png|"I didn't even know you could drop in someone's lamp." Genie-Chic-4.png|"I don't live in a jar." Genie-Chic-5.png|"Then I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock the harem pants since... well my dad." Genie-Chic-7.png|Jordan gives the girls new outfits Genie-Chic-8.png|Evie admiring her new look Genie-Chic-9.png|"Add a little more bling here." Genie-Chic-10.png|"A little more sparkle over there..." Genie-Chic-11.png Genie-Chic-12.png|"That's cool, I'm good." Genie-Chic-13.png|Freddie, Mal and Audrey admiring their new outfits Genie-Chic-14.png|"Are we in Auradon?" Genie-Chic-15.png Genie-Chic-16.png|"Nothing gets pass King Obvious." Genie-Chic-17.png|"That is my legal name." Genie-Chic-18.png|They heard something Genie-Chic-19.png|Freddie tells Ben she's allergic to lamps Genie-Chic-20.png|"I get dolls for my dad." Genie-Chic-22.png|"My dad is all about The Other Side." Genie-Chic-23.png|"He's so obsessed with ghosts that he knows all their deathdays, but he can never remember my birthday." Genie-Chic-24.png|"Dad loves birthdays." Genie-Chic-25.png|Freddie charms Ben into inviting her to attend Auradon Prep Genie-Chic-26.png|"How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?" Genie-Chic-27.png|"Another one?" Genie-Chic-28.png Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-30.png|"I'm telling you to go." Genie-Chic-31.png Genie-Chic-32.png|"Wish number three. Bye." Genie-Chic-33.png Genie-Chic-34.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes